Douyou: Flurry
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: RO OR AngstyFluff Almost finished! Part 1 of the Epilog is up! Citrus Fresh. R&R Bitte!
1. Fubuku: Snow Storm

Fubuki by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Sunshine was far from sight as winter tightened her elegant long fingers around the city of Tokyo. Omi loved looking out at the snow, he sat in the kitchen with his breath collecting onto the glass window as he leaned his cheek into it. One harmless little flake fell down first, piercing the veil between the two worlds. Next came the other passive snowflakes, in handfuls, creating a small winter flurry. Omi looked at the ground below that was turning soft shades of speckled green, gray and white. Finally the ground became swallowed by white flakes in a thin layer that left Omi smiling. The snow was going to stick.  
  
That's when Yoji came in with three bags in hand and a pouting lip. "Of all my luck I'm going to get snowed in without a date!"  
  
Omi turned to look at Yoji. "What do you mean Kun-kun?" Snow started to fall down faster and much thicker.  
  
"Just look outside chibi. We're expecting a blizzard."  
  
Omi turned back to the window his smile still faint as he watched the singularly identifiable flakes jumble and combine into indeterminable and indifferent blurs of white. A gust picked up and he knew what Yoji said was true. It was going to storm.  
  
Aya came in with another set of bags; Ken came in with a few more behind Aya. Omi looked at them both, "You all went without me?"  
  
"Sorry Omi, we met up at the store after hearing the weather report, Yotan and I were delivering the last few bouquets and Aya must have closed early." Ken shrugged.  
  
Aya came in with another two bags. Omi glared at Aya, "How many bags did you get?!" He began to stand up when Aya looked at him with apologetic eyes.  
  
"There's only two more bags, I'll get them." Aya said before Omi could volunteer himself. Omi looked into Aya's eyes directly.  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
A twisted smile formed on Yoji's face and all he could do to prevent him from saying 'Oh I bet he DOES, just not in his car' he quickly added a supplementary, "Why don't you unpack the groceries?"  
  
Aya heard the hesitation in Yoji's voice and gave him a well-deserved glare that of course Ken didn't understand and Omi didn't catch as Aya let out a cranky, "Yoji," continued with a less hard voice, "bring in the canopy, it'll rip if it's left out in a snowstorm."  
  
Yoji gulped, he realized that plan of Aya's pretty quickly. He probably planned on killing in the snow, dragging the body to the street before the heavy snow covered the blood and drag marks and letting the plow carry away the carcass only to claim Yoji ran away with a woman, or something. Clever, but not clever enough! Yoji spat out a quick "Make Ken-Ken do it. Omi needs me to help him unload his package." A smug smile was brought to his face as Aya fumed, Omi was none-the-wiser about the joke made at his expense but his lover most certainly didn't carry on that ignorance.  
  
Omi glared at Yoji. That made Yoji sweat, Aya would never get away with killing Yoji for no reason in FRONT of the chibi but if Omitchi knows the reasoning, he might even help.  
  
Omi snarled, "ee-Y-oh-jee! I already unpacked! AND furthermore I am completely capable of putting away groceries, I'm not that short you know." Omi turned his head up at Yoji trying desperately for a few inches in comparison to the taller man.  
  
"Sure you are, chibi. I mean I call you a chibi for a reason." He smiled at Omi playfully. Omi had that look he normally got when he was happy that attention was on him but wanted to look unhappy because he was embarrassed all the same.  
  
Aya returned with the last few bags, he had lied, their were at least four more although he had tried to hide those extra bags by putting them right inside the shop's door that connected into the living quarters. Omi pretended not to notice and hoped Aya was planning something romantic though he doubted it. Aya didn't seem to love the anonymity of falling snow.  
  
Yoji slowly backed out of the room once his obligations were met and he meddled with Omi, ruffled his hair, got the look from Aya that he read as: 'I'm horny get the fuck out now or I'll turn you into an over-sized pincushion.' He quickly gathered up Ken and left the room with some excuse about having to check on the wood-burning stove they had in storage, just in case the street lost power.  
  
Omi put the last bag of marshmallows up in the top shelf of the cupboards when he felt Aya's cool-to-the-touch skin wrap around his exposed stomach. Omi quickly snapped back into a standing position and pealed Aya's hands off from around his waist before the others could see. "Aya-kun! What are you doing! The others are right in the other room!" Omi blushed ferociously.  
  
Aya's eyes were soft and seemed sweet like plums, Omi looked into those eyes with a longing but knew he couldn't, not yet, not until later at least. He loved that warm look in Aya's eyes and how it was meant for him and only him. That warmed him more than any stove or cup of cocoa could dream.  
  
Aya kissed the top of Omi's head pressing the golden strands down only for a moment, then the hair readjusted and puffed back up after Aya's lips made contact to his scalp. Omi's blood was pure steam. He bit his lower lip to stop it from quivering, his eyes glassed as they closed to a dream-like state and he thanked the stars he was turned to face the cupboards when Yoji came back in, Aya quickly spun to the refrigerator as if putting eggnog away when Yoji noticed Omi walking high.  
  
That high walk turned into a quick longing and when he heard Yoji's footsteps and voice into major embarrassment and anger that he just gave in to Aya so quickly. He quickly grabbed a paper bag and rushed out of the room muttering quite flustered, "I should get some firewood for Ken-kun, Aya thanks for the help with the . groceries." He spun on his heals and left.  
  
Yoji laughed, "Blushing virgin, isn't he?"  
  
Aya grabbed Yoji's collar. "Kudou, explain yourself!"  
  
"Damn! And I thought *I* was bad, but doing him in the kitchen definitely isn't sanitary to my tastes. to just think Omi. sprawled on the counter." Yoji smiled, "Oh wait, right, you probably already DID think that, explaining that one there and all. That is, unless you started wearing your sword around the house."  
  
Aya's eye twitched. He threw Yoji to the ground, "We have civil decency you nymphomaniac."  
  
Yoji cackled.  
  
"And so what if he's shy? It's better than the thought of dating a man- whore."  
  
"I know, isn't it cute to corrupt them? I mean especially the shy ones. So Aya, do you plan on discarding him when you're through? I think Ken might have a crush on him is why I ask." Yoji laughed once more as he quickly exited the room, knowing very well when to exit.  
  
Aya's eye twitched a second time. That Kudou just couldn't help but get under his skin, immature brat! If Omi had heard any of that he'd kill him, but Kudou was right, Omi was so shy he probably would remain in the basement with Hidaka until he knew the cost was clear.  
  
Aya decided to go help Omi find some wood. for the fire. right.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Yuki Hito: Snowman

Yuki Hito: Snowman by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Omi looked at the small pile of firewood. "Ken-kun, I'll run to the store and pick up two stacks of logs."  
  
Ken nodded, "Okay Omi, if you need anything for yourself feel free to grab it, here." Ken handed him ¥2500.  
  
Omi smiled and bowed his head, "Domo Arigato Ken-kun, I'll pay you back once I get back."  
  
Ken smiled, "Don't worry about it, we probably forgot something you wanted anyways."  
  
He bowed a second time, grabbed his coat and flew out the door, wind trying to push him back as he went to get into his scooter.  
  
Aya came into the room just as Omi closed the garage door behind he and his scooter. "Ken, where's Omi-kun?"  
  
"Oh, he just went to pick up some firewood." Aya glared at Ken.  
  
"What do you mean he went out in this weather!"  
  
"Nani? We needed firewood, he volunteered- he took his scooter."  
  
Aya's lip curled. Ken finally dawned on what Aya was concerned with, Omi got sick last time he went out grocery shopping and almost died as a result of it. "Aya you're being paranoid. He'll be fine."  
  
"On a scooter in a white out? Explain how exactly you plan on ensuring his safety if he can't even see three feet in front of his face? Let alone a." Aya halted his thoughts on that, he didn't WANT to think of what else could happen. Instead he grabbed his coat and keys and left. Ken scratched his head Aya was being awfully protective.  
  
Omi turned to see the blur of black leather heading towards him. He knew that blur of black! Dismounting his scooter simultaneously with a pile of firewood he walked up to Aya. Aya glared at him.  
  
"Omi! What are you doing out in this kind of weather!" Aya started to lecture.  
  
He smiled softly at the berate redhead. "I was just getting some firewood, why? Were you looking for me?"  
  
Aya grabbed his shoulders and redirected him towards the door. "In case you didn't notice, this is a blizzard. This is not weather to go for a stroll in let alone go to the store!"  
  
"I didn't go to the store Aya-kun, I just went behind the garage, I figured my scooter could carry more wood than I'd be able to with the wind and snow in my face."  
  
Aya looked into Omi's face, flakes of white began gathering on each of their skin, Aya leaned in for a kiss causing Omi to drop the firewood namely on Aya's foot. That made them both flinch but Aya, in his saving graces, continued with the kiss, pulling Omi towards the snow covered ground. Omi managed to maintain his balance.  
  
"Aya-kun! .Ran, I don't want to get wet and have to explain that to the others when we both come back in." Omi rubbed his nose to Aya's, "I promise, tonight when the others are busy." Omi just smiled, "I promise."  
  
Aya wrapped his arms around the boy all-too-knowingly. "I don't care about sex, Omitchi I just want to be close to you. I know you love this weather and I want to share this with you."  
  
At the mention of sex Omi blushed, he still wasn't used to the idea that he had had it. But then again by age 16 he had been in Weiss for he couldn't even remember, which really isn't funny because he couldn't. Killing people the entire time, and now he was having sex a somewhat normal activity, or at least Yoji would put it to the test of 'day-to-day living' and he was blushing.  
  
Sex, sex, sex, sex! What was the big deal? And he still blushed. He cursed his own shyness, he didn't used to think himself prude but come on! The word made him giddy, and Aya made him jump twice as much, and add all this to being in the snow, the most sensual place he could think of. in front of his home and place of work. not the one he kills at either. That sense of guilt and sin hit him hard and he realized it was time to go in.  
  
Aya sensing his partner's mood picked up the firewood, handed half to Omi, but before letting Omi go inside, hit him in the head with a ball of fluffy, flaky fresh powdered snow.  
  
Omi tried dodging but the cool reminder of snow to the face reminded him he was struck. "Aya-kun! Yoru! Yoru Aya!" Aya smiled at the pleasant tension in his partner's voice.  
  
Why yes, this is a turn on to the boy, he figured something sweet and childlike in nature would do it. Omi picked up a pile of snow and hurled it into Aya's face, thousands of flakes fell into Aya's eyes and mouth; he grabbed Omi by the arm as he slipped backward into the snow. Omi landed on his chest and hardened groin.  
  
Omi leaned in to kiss Aya, first eyes open and then for the slip of the tongue eyes closed. Aya dreamed of the day Omi would look him in the eyes as he did that. Hoping each day and each kiss it would be just that one where his dream would come true.  
  
Omi pulled out and kissed his lips once, "Aya, I have to stop. if I don't I won't be able to."  
  
Aya smirked, "That wouldn't upset me."  
  
"Aya!" He pushed snow over the young redhead's face as Omi sat up and stood up indignantly, logs in hand. "I'll be inside drying off."  
  
That had the crimson man smiling, "Drying huh?"  
  
Omi glared at him playfully, "Oh shut up you! Now I have to explain that I fell on a patch of ice or something."  
  
Ken watched the scene from the secrecy of the kitchen window, he quickly made his way back to the stockroom, those two were so cute and sweet and fluffy they were like marshmallows! He'd wait for Omi to come in and then ask what happened. Ken smiled softly, 'I wonder what he'll say.' He laughed softly as a soaked Omi came through the door from the back and deposited the wood. "Ken-kun, I found some firewood behind the garage. I'll leave your ¥2500 on the kitchen table."  
  
Ken smiled and turned to look through the door at Omi, just how he saw it play out in his mind, "Hey, what happened Omi, you're soaked!"  
  
Aya walked in behind him, equally wet.  
  
Omi smiled feeling Aya's warmth behind him and a soft stroke from Aya's hand to bat off some clinging snow on his coat. "Aya and I tried to build a snowman, but Aya-san here thought that the snowman liked snowball fights." Omi's voice sounded with falsetto seriousness.  
  
Aya stuck his tongue out at the boy, "If he didn't want to buy flowers he should have left. We have enough problems with our female 'customers' during store hours, we don't need to attract another vagrant."  
  
Omi poked Aya, "Listen, you. because of your little efforts, I'm soaked now let me get changed."  
  
As Ken turned around and out of ear's reach Omi added, "And if you behave I'll let you watch." With that Omi climbed the steps. Aya waited a good four steps before following the boy in a coy manner up the stairs and to his room.  
  
Christmas just came early-- ah crap, no that was just him. Aya noted the tightness in his pants. Damn it why didn't he have chloroform in stock or something? He could knock out Ken and Yoji, tie them in the stock room, claim they went out for firewood or something and then have his way with his shy counterpart. but noooooooooo cut backs in Kritiker meant he had to buy or MAKE chloroform and that wasn't exactly cheap or easy unlike many of Yoji's dates.  
  
Aya looked into Omi's room. He came in softly noticing Omi turn his face towards Aya, blushing all the while as he looked over his shoulder at the man he loved. "Would you close the door?"  
  
Aya nodded, closing it and locking it he encroached Omi. Omi threw his shirt in the corner and plopped onto his bed.  
  
"Aya, we need to talk."  
  
Aya stroked his cheek, taking his place beside Omi he kissed his throat up and down from earlobe to nape. "Aya. Ran. stop for a minute." He bit his lip, eyes closing again, "No. Aya. I can't while they're here. they'll figure it out. I don't want them to hate us. you. me. for this."  
  
Aya licked his ear sending tingles down both of their backs. "Ran are you listening?"  
  
"Yes of course I am. but Omi-kun, they are bound to figure it out eventually if they haven't already. I mean, you aren't exactly acting inconspicuous, and neither am I."  
  
".But you're not acting a lot differently. around them at least."  
  
"Liar. When's the last time I had a snowball fight for fun?"  
  
Omi gulped, "I haven't known you long enough to say. but I assume when you were five or so." Omi poked Aya's stomach.  
  
Aya bit his neck softly, "Don't be like that." He kissed Omi's cheek. "And when was the last time you'd stand up to me like what you did coming inside?"  
  
Omi blushed, "You haven't known me long enough to say, hell I haven't known me long enough to say, maybe five?" He kissed Aya's forehead. "I guess we'll tell them later tonight then?"  
  
"If that's what you want, no pressure." Aya said, holding Omi's wrist and hand carefully, caressing the smooth skin with his slightly calloused, explorative fingers.  
  
"Liar." Omi straddled Aya's lap to kiss him, pushing him onto the bed he raised Aya's shirt up to bite his chest and then kiss it. "As I said though, we'll finish this later, so why don't you go help Ken-kun with the firewood and I'll be down in a minute."  
  
"Sure, Omitchi. this is going to be one hell of a night, isn't it?"  
  
"And one heck of a storm." Omi added, closing the door behind Aya with a soft thup sound. He turned to his closet and pulled out a warm sweater Aya had given him for some reason, he claimed it was his anniversary to Weiss and into Omi's life. Omi had gotten him a new jacket but he was embarrassed that Aya too remembered the day and got him something, of course it was done in privacy, but all the same Omi was embarrassed by his lover's strong memory. He slipped on the warm-toned tan-khaki knit sweater and slipped on some black tight fitting jeans. He usually only wore shorts, but he didn't trust himself with that much easy access at the moment, he just hoped the sweater didn't shrink, that extra bulge of fabric at the seat of his pants helped hide another little bulge.  
  
TBC.  
  
^_^ I know, Eeee-vil me. Meh, I'll turn this to smut yet! YEAY for my first lemon-twist ficcie! 


	3. Hotto Kokoa: Hot Cocoa

Hotto-Kokoa: Hot Cocoa  
  
Omi closed his eyes, that was far too close, the scent of Aya still lingered on his bed- not like he was SNIFFING his bed per-say, all he had to do to get Aya's scent was just smell . well any of his clothing from the day before, or just waft in the air, it was like cinnamon to him.  
  
How long had he gone without noticing that scent? It really was like cinnamon, not in the actual scent but more like subtle and soft in low quantities but hot and spicy if you took a bite into it, and even the burning was sweet. That was what Aya's smell was like, delicious but could range from red hot to sweet and sugary.  
  
He had to stop thinking about it before his legs lost circulation from the bulge in his hips. Omi walked to his picture album. He had several photos, the front one was of the flower shop with the four of them in it, the one after that was his high school picture, the one after that the last year's photo, behind that was Ouka's photo and the one behind that still were of Weiss, Persia, and lastly the burnt picture that was all he ever possessed from his past, the Takatori family photo. He never understood how he had kept that, lately he just assumed Persia gave it to him while he was in the hospital recovering from shock. had he even GOTTEN to the hospital from shock, he didn't know, couldn't remember, couldn't and didn't care either.  
  
He looked at a roll of film that sat on his dresser top. These were pictures of Ran and he at the park, he looked at his camera; tonight would be a great time for pictures. Taking the camera and film he walked out of the room in search for Ken-kun, Yoji-kun, and Aya-kun.  
  
The door slid closed behind him, he walked into the kitchen only to see Yoji bullying Aya. Omi stopped at the door, just a few feet shy, Aya seldom to ever let anyone push him around so why was Yoji getting the better of him?  
  
"You need to clean the counters Aya."  
  
"It's not my turn to clean the kitchen, Yoji." Aya said with a bit of an angry tone, maybe at the way Yoji was trying to force Aya into doing his work? Omi shrugged he was about to go in and defend him when Yoji continued.  
  
"Well I don't want to touch it knowing what took place on them."  
  
Omi blushed. What could Yoji mean by that? Oh, what naïve bullshit his little ego tried to shield itself with, the more cynical, realistic voice to Omi's subconscious screamed, Aya that bastard! He was gloating about sex. it couldn't have been true, the relationship it was all a farce so Aya could make fun of him!  
  
"I told you, we have more tact than you! Besides, I get stuck cleaning the stock room after each one of your home-visits you have and your less-than- sober dates and self aren't exactly neat." He was only thinking of the pots knocking down, but something in Omi hurt at the way his lover mentioned it all behind his back.  
  
Omi sniffled, almost instantly kicking himself in the ass for making a sound.  
  
Aya turned to the door, the only thing floating around in his head was 'Oh shit.'  
  
Yoji, taking the hint tried to save it, "Well. you and O-"  
  
Casting a warning look Aya told him not to dare mention Omi's name.  
  
".mi never use those meat cutting trays! Think of all those germs! I happen to be a very neat person thank you very much."  
  
Aya let Yoji's babbling go on as he snuck to the doorway, Omi's camera sat there and tears soaked the floorboards. "Yoji you dirty bastard!" He swore as he went to find Omi, hoping Omi had gone to his room.  
  
Omi threw his sweater off in a clump of fabric as he ran up the stairs towards his room, the shirt fell onto the railing, sliding towards the bottom and hitting the floor. Aya watched as the sweater hit the ground. He knew the symbolism of that, Omi was mad- no furious is much closer the term for what that meant. He kicked himself mentally. Aya turned around and walked back to the stock room, something told him he needed a screw driver, flat, and possibly some rope so he could tie Omi down to make him listen before going for the darts or arrows. Aya thought for a moment, remembering the deadbolt he grabbed a router.  
  
The sound of metal clacking signaled Omi's deadbolt in place, he sat behind his door and began crying. Aya could be so cruel! After everything they had gone through and to him it was all about getting revenge for his sister still. He did it to make him suffer, to make Omi feel like nothing because his birth rite was that of a Takatori's, in other words his rite to Aya was to die by Aya's hands after being tortured. Omi closed his tired eyes. He was going to go for a walk. A nice long walk. Damn his stupidity, how could he think he had the right to be happy? A killer, a monster, no a BORN monster, he was born Takatori. Aya had nothing but tortured him only to play with his self-destructive feelings and then bash him into a million pieces before he left him and killed him. Through sobs, he commented Aya's dedication. Most men would never dream of screwing a guy they hated just to screw them over more, that was forethought at it's highest.  
  
Omi changed into a different outfit, suddenly losing the need for tight, confining clothes, he assumed he would be running. Grabbing his alternate school uniform's pants, a white t-shirt and another sweater, he put on two layers of socks, some gloves, grabbed two darts just in case and a jacket that he seldom to ever used. He investigated the jacket- correction a jacket he never wore it before, removing the price tags he slipped it on, grabbed some cash and left, slipping the 2500¥ under the door with a post- it that said: "Please return this to Ken-kun." Omi slipped his sheets from his bed, tied them into knots and threw it out the window.  
  
Sliding down, he landed in fluffy snow, getting up quickly he walked towards the garage. After all they did to him he should at least be able to go out to think in a scooter in freezing cold weather.  
  
Aya stood at Omi's door, knocking on it. "Omitchi please let me explain!"  
  
Nothing. Not even sobbing, something about that wasn't right. As much as Aya prided himself into being a heartbreaker and all, he knew Omi would be the sort to cry if he was upset or betrayed, especially once he got started, of course he would only do that alone.  
  
"Omi.Come on Omi, don't make me take down the door."  
  
Still nothing. Aya's eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the room, was he? Aya kicked the door down with a bit of effort. His eyes went to the open window. He thought so.  
  
Omi was gone.  
  
"Crap." Quickly, he left the room and grabbed car keys. He couldn't let history repeat, not this time. This time Omi would be found, Omi would be chased, and Omi would be calmed. He grabbed a thermos of hot cocoa thinking all the while about the weather. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Omi got sick because of him-- especially AFTER they worked all of these problems out.  
  
TBC.  
  
Will Aya find Omi? Will Omi punch Aya? Will they get along? Will Aya get LAID?! All this and more not to be answered in the next chapter. AHAHAHAHAHA. To all who commented: Thank you! As I said, your comments make me get off my arse to write this stuff! Bai all! Catch you in the comments! 


	4. Shimoyake: Frostbite

Shimoyake: Frostbite  
  
Aya wiped several frozen crimson strands from his eyes. It was freezing out here! Where could Omi be? He had to be inside somewhere by now! Hadn't he? He carried on with his searching.  
  
With all that water around him, and even in his 'favorite form' of ice. he still felt dirty for doing that to Omi, sure it wasn't his fault that Yoji had pieced it together, but he should have broken Yoji's teeth or SOMETHING that suggested to the playboy not to mention it in any conversation let alone casual until Omi said something about it. Not like he was scotch-free for playing on Omi's insecurity and only supporting it by acting like the others were in the dark still. Now Omi felt isolated and alone. Again. Damn it!  
  
Aya saw the trail of red lights turning. Taking up a hunch he turned to follow it.  
  
To a pleasant surprise he was right, it was Omi's scooter. Equally pleasant was the fact that Omi was on it, though that is a small blessing, as an assassin with a lot of enemies it was always wise to be thankful for the smallest of gifts. The one drawback to seeing Omi was to confirm Aya's thoughts. Again, Omi neglected himself and his health over Aya, and again Omi was outside for hours in the cold because of it.  
  
Omi took out a cocoa he had just bought from the vendor. Pulling at his gloves to assure his fingers wouldn't lose grip of the nice, hot, chocolaty liquid. He brought it up to his nose, the lid snuggly onto the container, he smelled the robust cocoa; dropping it to his lips he took a sip.  
  
A snug smile pulled at the corners of his lips as the heated nectar warmed his body. Thinking back to Ran- no, no he wouldn't call him that name even in his mind. This was Aya's doing. Aya was the vengeful one while Ran was the sweet boy that his family destroyed. Omi closed his eyes thinking to himself of the possible karma that his family had passed down to him to suffer through.  
  
Omi smiled, that's right. It was Omi's fault. That makes it easier, makes it hurt less. If Aya didn't do it to him that meant he still loved him and if he did it to himself it was only justice being done and then he could still be the good guy because justice was done. Omi fell back into his scooter's seat the smile still present. It had to be just fine, it wasn't Aya's fault, it was Omi's, and that made it something Omi could control.  
  
"That's a load of shit." He commented to himself, both on the note of control, especially while scapegoating it onto his Takatori blood and on the idea that even with that, making everyone he loves hate him could be acceptable. He let back a wretched set of tears trying to hold them back which only added to the gurgling sound of the water running down his face.  
  
He turned to move his scooter. He had to move it, it was 15 minute parking only and his 15 minutes were almost up.  
  
He turned the key that stood idle in the ignition to his scooter just as a hand fell onto his shoulder simultaneously.  
  
"Omi."  
  
"AYA!" Omi quickly jumped causing Aya's hand to fall from the shoulder it had rested on. Omi squelched out a nervous, "Ikaga desu ka, long time no see." The fear in Omi's eyes of being caught in such a sensitive moment and awkward place was as clear as the scent of blood to Aya.  
  
"Would you like to get dinner with me?" Aya suggested.  
  
Omi gulped.  
  
"Because you know I am not going to let you just gallivant about the town all night."  
  
Omi swallowed hard. This was going to be a game of Go: strategy, moves, and the operative of getting the hell out of there as quick as possible. "No thank you, Aya. I wanted to visit some friends from school."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Omi swallowed back, damn it! Aya was going to interrogate him, "That's not important for you to know. I'm just going to hang out for a while."  
  
"When will you come home?"  
  
Before Omi realized his stupid, insubordinate mouth was moving he said coldly, under his breathe, ".I have no home. Not anymore." His eyes shrank back and he clamped his hand over his mouth, leaving his keys unguarded.  
  
"I see. Is that how you really feel?"  
  
"Aya, please, just give me some time to collect myself, I' just. upset. and I don't mean what I say, I'm being dumb." To gesture this, Omi bopped himself on the head saying, "Baka na, oroka watashi!"  
  
Aya grabbed the keys from Omi's scooter. "Maybe you're right. Maybe you are being foolish, because you should know by now I know when you're lying and right now you're doing it horribly."  
  
His eyes widened. "Nani! What do you mean by that Aya!"  
  
"Where are you going Omi?"  
  
"I told you, to a friend's."  
  
"Not without keys. I'll be inside that diner across the street." Aya pointed. "When you decide you want to come home, to Koneko No Same Ie, meet me in there."  
  
Omi slumped into his seat, his eyes showing his distress. Everything Omi felt suddenly got five degrees colder. "Don't make this any harder on me Aya. Aya. you know I'm leaving. just give me the keys, please don't make me walk in this weather again."  
  
Aya halted. That was worse than he had originally thought, he thought Omi had just been upset and wandering around, he had no idea he was trying to run away.  
  
He looked the boy over again. New gloves, a new hat, and even a new scarf! How could he not have noticed that before? "I'm not going to allow it."  
  
"Why? Because this is the shop's property? I'll pay you for it, right now." Omi thought. "Oh wait, never mind. You won't sell it to me, will you? That would just make it too easy for me." He scrunched his eyes. "Did you at least have the common courtesy to bring your sword so you can stab me in the back- or do you prefer stomach- good and proper.  
  
"What are you insinuating?"  
  
"Oh come on, you know you want to. I'm just sick of this emotional game, Aya, it's immature."  
  
".You felt I stabbed you in the back? That's fair enough, but I didn't intend to."  
  
"Yet. I probably haven't suffered enough. What more do you want of me Aya? You took my youth, my hands were tarnished in a quest that was equivalent to your revenge, I have my family's blood on my hands -even Ouka's- and you have my virginity and my pride. How much more do you expect to filch out of me before you kill me? I don't really see all that much left." He closed his eyes, Ouka how he missed her! The only family he knew, and she was killed in his arms, and she was innocent, Farfarello should have hit him! At least then it would have been over, and Ouka was too sweet to have died. It was unfair.  
  
Aya smacked him as hard as he could. Omi hit the ground not expecting the blow. "Get UP!" Aya demanded. "Walk. Walk with me right this fucking second Omi!"  
  
Omi's hand instinctively covered his face that had just been struck, but something about Aya calling him Omi. that .was less than predicted on his behalf.  
  
Apparently he took too long to follow Aya's command as Aya felt the urge to grab him by the arm and pull him from the public eye.  
  
"I am not giving you a choice. You WILL take the scooter back to Koneko No Same Ie. You WILL then follow me to the garage and then you WILL listen to me. Do you understand me?!"  
  
Omi gulped. "Aya. let go of my arm. you're hurting me."  
  
Aya applied a bit more pressure then released. "Go."  
  
TBC.  
  
^_^ Will Omi be killed?  
  
Will Omi get his arse beat?  
  
Will Aya?  
  
Will Ken?  
  
Will Yoji get his come-uppin's?  
  
Will Aya and Omi get LAID in this fic?! .Probably not, though I do see an epilogue in the future that will most DEFINITELY be accessible to anyone who asks for it. AHAHAHAHAHA. (Once the fic is finished, and then I will post something saying email me for the epilogue or something another along those lines.)  
  
To all who R&R'ed domo arigatou.  
  
Ikaga desu ka = How are you Koneko No Same Ie = Kitty in the House (Mew!) Baka na, oroka watashi = my attempts at phrasing- Stupid, foolish me.  
  
For those who like the keys at the bottom too ^__^;;;  
  
Special thanks to Kasra and a few others who've kept up with this story and Koibito! Daisuki desu! 


	5. Tsumetai: Icy

Tsumetai: Icy  
  
Aya pulled at his wallet in frustration, he pulled out 3600¥. Walking into the liquor store he did what seemed to be a habitual thing for every time Omi was upset at him, and got a bottle of hot sake. Hardly waiting for it to go into the paper bag, Aya left without change and returned to Koneko No Same Ie.  
  
Once there he walked to the garage. By time he got inside the garage half the sake bottle was drained.  
  
"How could you think that? Omi. how could you betray me by not trusting me?" Aya somberly vowed with hurt in his voice.  
  
Omi sat on the street corner where Aya had left him, holding his wrist where Aya had so callously pulled.  
  
Omi thought back of all that day.  
  
Aya's eyes, the soft purple eyes that housed no sorrows, even after everything he lost. How could it be that Aya's eyes were so soft if he looked at an enemy? Omi looked into a sheet of reflective ice, his eyes weren't even that warm. In fact if anything his eyes were jaded, what he always thought of as Aya's sort of eyes.  
  
He then thought about Yoji, package. chibi. Yoji was nothing but making fun of him and Aya had been defending him, valiantly in fact. Omi yelped. He was so hurt that he was willing to hurt Aya to protect himself. damn it, he was being self-sabotaging. Omi wanted to cry and in fact he had started to. Omi. That burnt into him, Aya wasn't seeing him out of hate but out of betrayal. AYA felt betrayed by Omi.  
  
But why did he invite him back to Weiss? To kill him or to talk to him? Omi wiped his eyes he owed it to Aya to find out. A short jolt of pain in his face seemed to suggest Aya's plan on annihilating him. He stood up angrily, if he was to die, and be it in the heat of battle, he'd prefer someone he loved to at least emerge the victor. And in a line of work like this, Aya's offer might be the closest way to dying an honorable death.  
  
Omi pulled the scooter back up to Koneko No Same Ie. He went back into the house where Yoji and Ken just blinked at his return as if too shocked to make some welcoming or rejecting commentary. Omi continued to his room, half-noticing the fate of his door, he slid in picked up three darts and went back to the garage.  
  
Inside the garage, Aya was totaled. Sipping at the last couple of drops to the sake bottle, Aya glared as Omi entered.  
  
".Aya. what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Don' call me 'at! I'm Ran. Foo-gee-yama!"  
  
Omi slid his darts into his pocket, it looked like a negotiation after all. "You're a very drunk Ran Fujiyama too."  
  
"I needed to be drun-k" The k was over pronounced as Aya spoke. "I need to make you hit me."  
  
Omi felt at his darts, or maybe not. "Why is that, Aya-RAN, why is that Ran?"  
  
".You don' trust me. I wan' you to take" there was that over-enunciated k again, "all your aggression out on me. I wan' you to thrust your pain on me. an' then let it go away."  
  
Omi's shoulders slumped. He most certainly hadn't thought he'd have to be the aggressor. "And if I won't? Ran, I love you- even if I think you hate me. I could never hit you, and if this is just some head game to make me betray you so you can kill me with a squeaky clean conscience, try again."  
  
"Oh. you need some 'suasion?" Aya asked, stumbling to his feet. "I thought you'd need some help getting started. that's why I had to get drun-k." He raised his fist, "I hate the idea of hitting you. but I knew I might have to. so you'd feel the need to defend yourself. start up your defense mechanisms."  
  
"Ran, that's absurd, just because you hit me doesn't mean I'll. AHH! Damn it that hurt Ran!" Omi claimed as a fist went jamming into his side. ".I'm. not. going. to hit. you."  
  
Another blow came towards his gut. Omi clamped the tender spot, another fist came flying, this time Omi dodged, "Especially now that I know what you're trying to do."  
  
Aya struck him once more, hard across the face, "If you don't fight back I might really hurt you. you know. even your snake brothers tried fighting for their lives."  
  
Omi's eyes grew. Another blow came across his jaw. Omi sat down. "If fighting you comes through sitting down and taking it, then so be it. I am NOT like my brothers."  
  
"Not like Ouka either. she fought to hang onto life." Aya said, he knew that was like salt to Omi's wounds but it had to be done.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her. you know what that's like to lose your sister, your entire family. but YOUR sister came back Ran! Fuck you!"  
  
Omi dove into Ran's stomach, flattening the man onto his back and pinning him to the ground as Omi rose each hand up to land it down in several successions of punches and slaps. "I am not my brothers! I am not my father! I am not ANY OF THEM! Why won't you just let it BE THAT WAY!?"  
  
".I never thought of you in that way. Not after you swore off your name. You ARE Omi Tsukiyono."  
  
Omi fell into Aya's clutches as he drooped into Aya's arms crying. ".Then why do I always feel like you hate me?"  
  
"It's not hate. it's fascination." He ran fingers through Omi's hair. "And I know my eyes are cold sometimes. but the coldness was never meant to be toward you."  
  
Omi kissed Aya's bruised face, Aya returning the kiss to the equally bruised Omi. "Omi, are you still mad at me?"  
  
Omi nodded.  
  
"Because of not telling you that the others knew?"  
  
Omi nodded. "I should have realized they would, after all, we are all trained to find out details about everyone, but you and I. we were always the secretive ones that they could never understand, I guess being understood. so thoroughly was scary to me. especially saying it was my friends having these insights. that I. never would have thought I showed."  
  
Aya kissed him. "Well, Yoji is experienced in these signs."  
  
"About him."  
  
"Yes Omi?"  
  
"Can we beat the crap out of him next?"  
  
Aya smiled, "Only if we first make him think we screwed on his bed." Aya's face hardened. "Because I know that little blond bastard did that on my bed three weeks ago while his sheets were in the wash, that sick bastard."  
  
Omi laughed loudly.  
  
"Omi."  
  
"Yes Ran?" Omi kissed the tip of Aya's nose.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Omi blushed, "I love you too Ran." Leaning in, Omi kissed him, Ran twisted his tongue into the boy's mouth and Omi looked at him. After a moment Omi turned back.  
  
"Ran.?"  
  
"Yes Omi-kun?"  
  
"How are we going to explain walking it all bruised up to Ken and Yoji?"  
  
Aya laughed, "We can tell them we're into S&M perhaps?"  
  
Omi laughed hard and slapped Ran's shoulder, "Try again!"  
  
".We were attacked by rabid cats?"  
  
"." Omi blinked, "How about something with less rabies shots and stitches involved."  
  
"Well, there IS the truth, but who wants to really go into that?"  
  
Omi smiled, kissing him again, he read his mind. "So we'll tell them the truth?"  
  
"If you want to." Ran shook his head at himself, "Since when did *I* become the uke anyways?!"  
  
Omi smiled very widely at that, "Well, I *am* on top right now."  
  
Ran rolled over, pinning Omi to the ground. "Care to say that again?"  
  
Omi giggled, "No thanks Aya-kun!"  
  
TBC.  
  
(This will be continued as an Epilog and then a second Epilog. That information will go up once I write out the Epilog though. ^__^ SQUEE! I love Omitchi and Ran-kun!) 


	6. Yuki no Bouru Kouka: Snowball Effect One

Epilog up. If you'd like it, and you are claiming adult status- feel free to email me privately at VS4Quest@aol.com. Be sure to label it as "FANFICTION.NET Epilog for Douyou." It has graphic-ish sex, is tre lemon and probably sucks. ^_^ I'm not good at lemons and this IS my first real lemon, so you REALLY have to understand it's quite likely to be horrible. I mean. bad.  
  
Thanks to everyone who read it and helped!  
  
Um...... R&R the first Epilog after you read it on this one. I might put up a second Epilog, I'm debating it. ^_^ To all my faithful readers, I have a few new stories in the works! Thank you everybody! Bai-Bai! 


End file.
